Her name was Lily
by Sopherina Auditore
Summary: She was everything to him. She was the oxygen that his flames depended on. She was the one who forgave endlessly regardless of all the pain he caused her. The one who accepted him, all of him for who he was. But most of all, she was his Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! As much as I wished I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender. But Sayuri is mine :)

* * *

Silence. An eerie silence seemed to engulf the town in such a late hour of night. The usual squawks of the Ostrich horses and chirps of crickets were oddly mute. Unable to sleep I tossed and turned between my silken sheets. The usual breeze that slips into my room was still and an uncomfortable heat settled through out the night.

Sitting up I reached over to my top drawer of the night table on my left, feeling around for a crisp material that made up an air bending scroll which has been passed down through my family for generations. Leaning my back against the head board I reached over and lit a candle with a pair of spark rocks, a gentle light illuminating the room.

Unrolling the scroll gently making sure I don't cause damage to the paper I felt at ease seeing beautifully detailed air bending forms inked onto the paper, the very forms I have to practice in secret. Engrossed in memorizing every detail, the graceful dips and turns each figure performed.

Hours later, yells and bright flamed caught my attention from the window to my right. Jumping out of bed I made my way to my parent's room quickly.

"Sayuri!" My mother's voice echoed through the hall. Seeing my mother small figure running towards me causing me to pick up my speed.

Meeting half way a few inches from me she grasped my face between her gentle hands, "Sayuri," She began panic lacing her voice, "listen to me, you must leave. They have come for you, I have no idea how they found-." Loud crashes sounded out side our estate catching both our attentions. "Mama," I murmured my eyes wide with fear.

"Hush we have no time." Grabbing my hand she began to run down the stairs dragging me with her.

She led me to the study where my father usually spent all his time. Slamming her small foot and a twist of her ankle as her foot came in contact with our clay floor, a pop sounded revealing a trap door on the floor hidden underneath.

"Take this, it'll help you survive," she explained handing me a faded bag, "Follow the tunnel the end, make your way to Ba Sing Se, you'll be the safest there. Please Sayuri, be safe." Tear flowed down her pale cheeks.

"What is going on? Where is Papa?" A hoarse whisper scratched through my throat.

"Go now, remember that your father and I love you, but time has ran out..." She explained ignoring my questions.

The crashes and foot steps pounded closer to us causing my mother to forcefully push me through the opening in the floor, wincing as pain shot through my body as my body impacted the hard earth. Looking up I saw the soft light of dawn leaking into the room above. Men yelling and bangs against the door my mother must have locked closing off the study from the intruders buying more time.

My mothers face was the last thing I saw as blackness engulfed me as she secured the hidden door once again with a flick of her wrist and a hushed whisper, "Run Sayuri."

I couldn't breathe my whole body numb from the confusion and pain.

'Why didn't my mother come with me?' I thought unable to block out my mother's painful whimpers regardless of the thick earth between us.

A deathly silence met my ringing ears once again. Using a gust of air I lifted myself from the moist ground, bringing the faded bag along with me. Extending my arms to be able to feel the tunnels walls, I began to walk, for the first time wishing I had light.

Minutes turned to hours, so it seemed until I came in contact with a smooth wall face first. The impact sent me backwards. Using my hands I began to feel for unusual groves, handles, anything that would expose an opening. I search, running my small hands over and over again till I finally gave up.

Leaning my back against the wall, I slipped down until I was in sitting position. It wasn't until I leaned my head back did I feel exhaustion pulse though my body. Sighing I began to look around until something above me caught my attention.

My eyes widened realizing that it seemed to be a wooden door, due to the little creaks between the boards exposing the little sunlight that dawn gave off. Lifting my self I reached up attempting to push it open, unable to reach due to my petite form. With the last bit of my energy I pushed my self up with a powerful gust of air using the impact of my body to force the door open.

Pain shot through my knees and hands as I landed ungracefully on hard wooden floors. It was only till I rolled onto my back, did I realize I wasn't alone. I turned my head trying to find where that shuffling sound came from. But the exhaustion was winning, black spots interfered with my vision and the foot steps became louder until finally the darkness won completely and a pair of the brightest gold eyes burned through my memory taking over my exhausted dreams.

* * *

Please let me know if you like it. Positive critism is always welcome. I am also looking for a beta so please let PM is you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I want to give a special thanks to Olivia1120, duckvader23, VeryBerry93 for their review. :)

* * *

Consciousness was threatening to bring me back to reality, into the world of living where the pain from losing my parents was so fresh, it pounded through my veins.

Hushed whispers caught my attention forcing me out of my sweet slumber. Flickering my eyelids open sharp and brutal light flashed causing momentary blindness. Attempting to lift myself as the bright light was replaced with blurred shapes as my eyes focused.

A painful gasp escaped my dry lips as pain shot through the back of my head. The whispers stopped as my outburst caught their attention.

To my left slow footsteps made its way towards me until the came to a halt in front of me. The figure lowered to the floor with a grunt.

"Take it easy dear, you have exhausted yourself." Deep, scratchy yet a soothing man's voice explained. Narrowing my eyes I begun to examine the man in front of me.

He was an older man, late fifties or so. With a plump but healthy looking figure, gray hair reaching about an inch above his broad shoulders. His warm and wise brown eyes held concern. A soft smile played on his lips causing a few wrinkles on his face to be more defined.

"You gave us quite a scare," he chuckled, "we never expected a door to be blasted open with such force from such a small girl." He began to brew tea as the aroma of ginseng filled the air soothing my forming migraine.

A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to focus on his brew. "My name is Iroh," he informed. Lifting his dark eyes to meet mine, "and yours is?"

"Sayuri," a coarse whisper sounded surprising even myself with its horrid sound. My throat begged for anything to soothe it.

Iroh chuckled heartily, a sound I decided I liked as his large stomach shook with mirth.

"Water lily," he began, "a very fitting name for a beautiful woman." Handing me a plain clay cup of tea, I quickly drown the contents quickly handing the cup back for more. His aged face broke into a wide grin, "You enjoyed my tea," His stated proudly, "ginseng is delicious, though Jasmine is my favorite. "

Taking the now full cup from his extended hand I began to drink with a bit more grace than before.

"Uncle?" A husky but steady voice sounded from the door way, startled from the unexpected voice a gasped escaped me as I felt the cup slip through my fingers and before I could stop myself, I bended the air around the cup balancing it before it could hit the floor.

Cold fear gripped me as I realized, I had just exposed myself. And before I could react a large hand wrapped itself tightly around my throat lifting me off my feet and slamming me against a wall. Bright golden eyes narrowed at me with anger. Dark hair was cropped short surrounding a pale smooth skin. Only when I focused on those molten gold orbs did I notice a fairly large scar etched around his left eye down to his ear.

"Who are you?" Anger laced in his voice, "And why can you air bend?" His body heat increasing with each word he spoke. I couldn't respond as the heat turned into pain as his hand burned my skin and my lungs demanded for oxygen as I gasped and whimpered.

"Zuko, that is enough." Said Iroh laying his hand on whom I assumed to be Zuko. A growl was emitted from Zuko as he released me and walked a few steps away. His broad shoulders and tight muscles rippled underneath his brown clothing.

"Sayuri," Iroh's voice drew my attention away from Zukos retreating figure, glancing over to the older man he continued, "Where did you come from?"

"Fire nation attacked my village," I explained, deciding to tell them partially the truth, "my mother bended a tunnel under our estate for emergencies."

"Your mothers and earth bender I presume?" Nodding my head softly making sure the movement didn't worsen my migraine. "And your father?"

"Nonbender."

"Ah I see, yet somehow you are an air bender," the old man seemed to be deep in thought. "Where are your parents now?" I was tired of all these questions. I was tired, attacked, and reminder of my parent's sudden death still pained me.

Lifting my gray eyes to meet his dark ones I replied in the most pain stricken whisper as reality finally hit. "Dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while, but here is the new chapter I promised. This is just the beginning, it is a bit slow now, till I can get a good grasp of the characters and where I want this story to go. But probably next chapter things are going to start picking up.

If any one have any advice or can help me beta please PM I would appreciate it.

Once again thanks belladu57, Attack-of-the-Blue- Penguins, and duckvader23 it really means a lot to me:)

* * *

I missed my bed; the nice soft, turtle-duck feathered pillows and the cool silk sheet rubbing against my skin. It's been about an hour since I have spoken to Iroh or Zuko, they were off back in their corner speaking in hushed whispers and casting glances at me.

Zuko's constant hostile stare was unnerving, the wood floor was uncomfortable and proved difficult sleep; I closed my eyes once more. I felt at ease finally as sleep over came me; suddenly I was snatched upward by my arm forcing me to stand.

"Get up peasant." Grabbing both my wrist Zuko forced them behind me.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled to free my hand but he proved himself stronger as he secured the rope tightly taking a step away from me.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A flash of anger took over me as I whipped around to face him, taking a step forward we were so close I could feel his warm breath fanned across my face, craning my neck now that I had a good look at him I noticed how handsome he really was, his usual pale cheek flushed with anger.

To the side Iroh chuckled catching both our attention, "Zuko, is that anyway to treat a beautiful young woman?"

"Come on." Zuko growled.

We went outside where Iroh led me to an ostrich horse lying next to a tree. I sat watching as Iroh drew figures on the ground, he seemed to be lecturing Zuko, but too far for me to hear, they began to move in what seemed to be water being formed, Iroh fluidly instructed as Zuko's tight rigid form attempted to mimic.

Time passed as I was suddenly shaken by a warm hand, and my name being called, I must have dozed off I realized with a soft chuckle. Opening my eyes I was met Iroh's kind smiling face, "Come now dear a storm is approaching let's get inside, I will make us some tea." His eyes immediately lightening up with the thought of tea as he reached down to help me up. I noticed my binds had been removed as we make our way towards the abandon house. It was dark as thunder clashed in the background, "Where's Zuko?" I asked worried, the clouds in the distance looked threatening, it was dangerous to be out during such a storm.

"He should be back soon." His face scrunched up in focus as he began to brew us some of his beloved tea, we drank in silence waiting for the young man to return.

"Do you know who we are?" Iroh's calm voice asked from the other side of the small room where we had separated getting ready to sleep.

"Yes." They weren't exactly discreet with their identities. He remained quiet as if edging me to continue.

Eventually Iroh gave up. His breathing deep and steady confirming he was asleep. The storm outside had only worsen as well as my concern for Zuko. Finally what seemed like hours the door opened and Zuko's figure was illuminated by a flash of lightning outside. He settled between Iroh and I, completely soaked.

"Do want some tea?" I asked gently enough to not wake Iroh up. Startled his golden his widened at me clearly not expecting me still be awake.

I didn't wait for him to respond; I scooted closer reaching over to begin the brew. I felt his gaze on my face but I refused to look at him. His aura seemed to change; his anger was replaced with desperation. Finally gold met gray in a clashing glance as I handed him his cup reaching over his warm skin sent jolts of sparks running down my arm and spine. The rain pounded the roof forcefully threatening to collapse the wooden barrier. That's when it hit me, I was completely alone.

Thunder shook the house, drowning Zuko's and Iroh's soft snores. 'Should I escape?'

I wouldn't survive on my own, I didn't stand a chance. With no experience in weapons and my weak air bending I was defenseless.

Turning around I made my way back to my spot, sliding down the wall, my knees against my chest and resting my cheek against them.

A warm hand touched my shoulder, looking up striking gold eyes met mine, broken with a silent understanding.

Moving his hand to my face, he cupped it spreading wetness across my cheek; I didn't even notice I was crying, as the banished prince wiped my tears. Who would of thought he would show such kindness to a peasant as he described me as earlier, maybe deep down there was more to him, and maybe I didn't have to be alone.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long, school and a bit of writer's block have been awful. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

The next morning I was rustled awake by rustling and the obnoxious squawks of Xian, whom I learned was their ostrich horse. Lifting myself off my makeshift bed I realized all of Zuko's and Iroh's belonging were gone.

"_They abandoned me_... "I couldn't help but think until I noticed a clay teacup filled with delicious steaming tea left next to me, calming my rising panic. I began to drown its contents for the first time realizing how perched I really was.

I began to pick up my belongings securing them into my bag, lifting my bow and quiver I adjusted them onto my back as my father once taught me. Due to my poor ability to air bend my father wanted me to be able to protect myself somehow if the need ever arose. I admit I was a bit surprised the my mother packed it for me when she helped me escape a few night ago. She had a despised the thought of a proper woman of society dealing with any form of weapons. Tears fogged my eyes thinking of my parents as I heard Iroh approach me, "Ah, I see you are up. How did you sleep my dear?" He looked a bit better then the past two days, his injury must be healing nicely.

"I slept well thank you, and the tea by the way was delicious as always." Wiping away any evidence of the moisture in my eyes as he beamed at the compliment motioning me to follow him. We made out way outside, the sun bright and hot warming my olive tinted flesh instantly. We made our way toward Zuko who was securing our belongings onto Xian. Zuko seemed to hear the crunch of the coarse dirt beneath our feet as he snapped his head up and ours eyes met, last nights events flashed back as heat began to flush its way up my neck and onto my lightly freckled cheeks. Quickly averting my gaze to Xian whom stood the grazing on the scarce shrubs that littered the ground.

Iroh released an amused chuckled as he handed Zuko the rest of our things. Once Zuko finished he helped Iroh onto the ostrich before climbing up in front of him, taking the reins.

"Are you planning on just standing there, or are you going to climb on?" Zuko asked clearly irritated.

Rolling my eyes I made my way behind Iroh, who seemed to find this whole situation amusing.

Scooting back on the sattle taking my spot at the very end but leaving a gap between Zuko and himself, he motioned me to ride there mischief gleaming in his eyes followed by a wink.

As soon as I lifted myself behind Zuko, he snapped the reigns causing Xian to proceed into a full gallop, unprepared I wrapped my arms around Zuko to prevent myself from falling. Feeling my arms wrapped around his toned waist, he stiffened turning his head slightly to glance at me over his shoulder with his good eye. After a few second I felt him relax.

Hours seemed to pass the sun blared on us, regardless of how long I have lived here, I never was able to get used to this heat. Feeling feverish I rested my head against Zuko's back, as hunger settled into my stomach.

We took breaks often, due to Iroh's whining and the ostrich horse's inability to carry three riders for very long. We had a close run in with the Rough Rhino's where I sunk an arrow into flesh for the first time ever.

Sure, it was only in the shoulder of one of the mounts, but still, it was a living creature that cried out in pain. As we rode away, using the gray cloud of smoke as cover, Iroh muses, "It's good to see old friends."

I giggle, and Zuko mutters, "Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you…"

"Hmmmm," Iroh says, his face growing serious, "old friends that don't want to attack me." I clutch tighter to Zuko's back, willing myself not to fall off.

The sun beats down hotter and hotter as we ride on, taking enough breaks that finally Zuko yells in frustration and burns a tree. I sigh as I climb back on the ostrich horse. This time Zuko climbs up behind me.

The compact dirt beneath the ostrich horse's feet turns to sand and I groan. The desert, fantastic. "There's a small town on the edge of the desert up ahead that should have water," Iroh tells us.

"It'll probably have our wanted posters too," Zuko mutters sourly. I smile, but it is disrupted by a yawn. I blink a couple of times, getting my bearings, but I stiffen when Zuko places a light hand on my shoulder.

He presses down on my shoulder, forcing me to lean back against him. "Sleep," he says soothingly, "I won't let you fall." My eyes start to flutter shut, and I try to say thank you, but my tongue is so heavy. I really am tired.

I am back in my house at the estate, my mother is holding my hand giving me a watery smile and my father engulfs us into his strong embrace. The temperature of the room boils as flames begin to lick the walls trapping us. Fire benders block us from the kitchen doorway and the front door. Their mocking voices the same as the ones from the fateful night of my parents death.

"No!" I cry, "Not again, I won't let you kill them again!" The air is filled with smoke and I can barely breathe, the floor beneath me collapse the same way it did that night my mothers tearful face staring back at me till she too is engulfed it flames. "Zuko!" I cry.

"I'm right here Sayuri," he assures me. My eyes snap open, and I'm back on the ostrich horse, Zuko's arms around me gripping the reigns, holding me in place. My breathing is ragged and my hands are balled into fists. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

I nodded gently as my heart was pounding as sweat drenched my hairline. "Teach me to fight." I demanded glancing up at Zuko as his good perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in question.

Iroh ties the ostrich horse to a post, and together we walk into the seedy pub. This town, known for its reputable frozen glacier, has deteriorated it seems. A scrawny lion-dog pushes its nose into my hand, looking for food. I scratch his ear, wishing I had something to give it.

Zuko holds the door open for me, and I slip into the dark, murky bar. Iroh finds us a small table by the wall to sit at.

"No one here is going to help us," Zuko says bitterly. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we!" Iroh says brightly, and I smile a little, leave it to Iroh to be the optimistic one.

"Would you like something to drink?" Zuko asks me softly, and I shake my head. Zuko begins to stand up to make his way to the bar, but Iroh stops him.

"Ahh, this is interesting," Iroh says, pointing. "I think we found our friend." I glance over to the corner and see a withered old man sitting at a beat up Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asks, and though his voice is calm, and I can see the fury simmer underneath the surface. I lay a gently hand on his forearm, but he shakes me off. I guess our temporary truce is off.

"I don't think this is a gamble," Iroh says wisely. Zuko and I cock our heads, confused. Zuko stalks after him. I get up, and notice that an overly muscular man across the room has also jumped up, next to him a dainty thin man places a restraining hand on muscle man, keeping him down.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the two men exchange what seem to be a few hasty words as they scan the pub. I sit back down at our table, half watching Iroh and the old stranger and half watching the strange men. I glance over; Zuko's taken a seat and is watching the game with an agitated expression on his scarred face. The men, sit watching Zuko with eager looks on their faces, that's when it hits me, they must of recognized him from the wanted posters that Zuko mentioned earlier.

Several minutes pass before the Muscular Man jumps up furiously, shouting, "I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!" I stand up too, hiding my face and bow in the shadows; waiting in case things get messy. Prim and proper stands up too, wiping dust off himself and following the Muscular Man.

"It's over; you two fugitives are coming with me!" I stiffen and fumbled with my bow under my cloak. Suddenly, the old man with whom Iroh was playing Pai Sho with jumps up pointing a wrinkled finger accusingly at Iroh, saying, "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a bounty on your heads!"

* * *

Review please! :) You know you want to;)


End file.
